Equestria Girls: The New Doctor
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: After the 10th Doctor regenerates, the 11th doctor finds himself with a different body as well as a new (but familiar) world. From saving the world from prisoner aliens to the weeping angels, the Doctor, with his companion Twilight Sparkle will triumph through them all. Avante! Equestria Girls universe as well as the movie itself. Rated T. Possible Doctor/Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Equestria Girls, the New Doctor

**Before this starts, I would like to point out I literally know nothing about Doctor Who... alright I have some knowledge. The only episodes I've seen are: The End of time, The Eleventh Hour and The Day of the Doctor. However, I have researched a LOT but if anyone can give me pointers, that would be lovely, one more thing. This will be the doctors 11th regeneration, even though his appearence will be different, his personality will still be good old Matty Smithy (Even though David Tennant is my doctor). Let's go.**

**I don't own MLP or Doctor Who, I do own the 11th doctor (Sort of).**

He didn't want to do it. He was happy with his current form, but knew he had no choice. The faulting power of the Immortality Gate was burning within him. It was a miracle he was able to hold it off so he can say goodbye to his companions. But now he was ascending into space in his TARDIS, while the song was playing. He did a cycle around to make sure everything was in order.

_Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale._

The Doctor breathed heavily as tears fell from his eyes, remembering everything he did in this form.

"I don't wanna go."

He breathed even more heavily, as the tears freely fell. But they turned to gold energy as his regeneration started to show. He looked down at his hands to see them spilling more energy. He tried fighting it more but it was no use, so he let it go.

His body erupted into energy as the regeneration began. The TARDIS got damaged due to him holding it in, everything was on fire and damaged. But eventually, a new face took place.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

His expression was blank as he took in his surroundings, of everything exploding and on fire.

"Legs! I've still got legs!"

He kissed them. "Good."

He patted his body, making sure he had the required parts. "Arms, hands! Ooh, fingers. Lots of fingers."

He then checked his head. "Ears, great. Eyes, two, nose."

He frowned at that and shrugged. "Meh, had worse. Chin. Hmmmm, not bad. Hair."

He patted his hair and his expression turned to shock. "I'm a girl!"

He checked to make sure his Adams Apple was there. "Phew, thank god, I'm not a girl."

He sighed as he looked at the hair. "Seriously? Still not ginger? Just once!"

"Okay, now there was something I was doing. Something important, it was... it was..."

He was then thrown away by a tremor. In the TARDIS mainframe there was a beeping. He the went to inspect it over the rubble.

"Crashing? No, a dimensional crack. But I thought I sealed them all."

He tried to steer away but the TARDIS was damaged and out of control.

He then grinned. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them!"

He then started laughing like crazy as more explosions happened as he gripped the mainframe.

"GERONIMO!"

The TARDIS got sweeped through the crack and sealed behind him. As he was going through it, his body started glowing. Suddenly, his skin started turning yellow but his hair remained the same. Snowy White.

Another explosion sounded and a tremor knocked him out the TARDIS. Luckily, he managed to grab the box before he tumbled to his death. But the TARDIS was still out of control. Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and putting it in his mouth, he attempts to climb back into the blue box. Hearing some ringing he looks behind him to see a school and he was heading straight for it.

"Oh, that's no good." He mumbled with the Screwdriver in his mouth. He used the Screwdriver to activate the control, making the TARDIS fly high but he almost fell out again. He eventually managed to climb back in and closed the doors.

"Oh god, that was too close for comfort."

Yet another explosion occured throwing him away.

_**In Canterlot City**_

"You okay Twily?"

Twilight Sparkle was looking out the window when her brother caught her attention.

"I'm fine, Shining Armour." She said. "Just worried about something."

Shining Armour sat beside her. "The crack in your wall?"

Twilight looked down. Noone in her family could figure out the crack that appeared in her bedroom wall six months ago. It baffled the joiners as well. Twilight clasped her hands together.

Shining Armour chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Praying."

He then stood up. "Well, I'm gonna check on Cadance. You just carry on."

Twilight closed her eyes and thought. "Dear God. I really don't know if you exist, but at ths point I've run out of options."

"There's been a crack in my wall for quite some time now. But what my family don't know is that I've been hearing stuff from it, I'm scared. If you really exist then please, PLEASE send help. I don't care if it's an angel at this point or even a policeman. Just anything."

Twilight frowned when she heard what sounded like wheezing and groaning and then a crash made her fall on the floor.

"What was that?"

She looked out the window and was shocked to see a huge box in her back yard. It was smoking but then she saw something written on it.

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX

The purple skinned girl blinked. "Either this is a huge coincidence or God exists."

She quickly ran downstairs and bumped into her mom. Twilight Velvet.

"What was that?" Velvet asked.

She didn't get her answer as Twilight ran outside to the box. Her dad, Night Light called out to her.

"Twilight! Come back, it could be dangerous!"

She didn't listen, this box could be the answers she needs. She stared at it, amazed by how this box even got here. Twilight then heard a voice behind her and turned around to see Velvet, Night Light, Shining Armour and his girlfriend Cadance.

"Woah." Cadance breathed.

They then stepped back as the doors opened, they gave a cry of surprise when a grappling hook attached to a rock. Something was coming out.

"Be careful, whatever is in there could be dangerous." Night Light warned them.

Twilight hid behind her brother as a pair of hands gripped the outside of the box. It then revealed to be...

...a teenage boy?

The five people gawked at the boy. He couldn't look any more older than Twilight, he was wearing what looked like a light blue button up shirt and a tie as well as black trousers. He was also soaking wet.

"Can I have an apple?" The stranger asked. "It's all I can think about. Apples. I love apples!"

Night Light just blinked. What was wrong with this Kid?

He grinned. "I ust be having a craving, that's new. Never had cravings before."

He then looked down and low-whistled. "Woah, that's a big drop."

Velvet frowned. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

The stranger shook his head. "Nah, just had a tumble into the library. Hell of a climb back up."

Cadance frowned. "You're soaking wet."

"Fell in the swimming pool."

"But you just said you were in the library."

"Yeah, so's the swimming pool."

Twilight walked from her brother to ask. "Are you by any chance... a policeman?"

"Why?" The stranger leaned closer. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack i my wall?"

The stranger frowned. "What crack? Argh!"

He collapsed to the ground in pain, Twilight gasped.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

The stranger raised a hand. "I'm fine, this is all perfectly norm-"

He stopped and coughed up a bit of energy.

"Who are you?" Twilight whispered.

The stranger looked at his hands which started glowing. "I don't know yet, I'm still cooking."

"Does it scare you?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not as much as weird."

"No, I mean the crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

Night Light looked at her daughter. "Twilight?"

She looked down and nodded.

Everyone jumped when the stranger jumped up. "Well, no time to lose. I'm the doctor. Do everything I tell you all, don't ask stupid questions aaand don't wander off."

The doctor walked away only to crash into a tree. Twilight gasped and the others ran up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Steering's a bit off."

Twilight looked at the blue box. "Could he really help me with the crack in my wall?"

**I believe good stopping point, tell me what you think. As well as give me a couple of pointers along the way.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Story seems to be popular on . Wish the same could be said for this site. But oh well.**

**I don't own MLP or Doctor Who. I sorta own the 11th Doctor.**

"Ah." The boy thought. "It's great to be in this world again, been such an age since I was here last."

"This guy is so weird." Cadance whispered to Shining Armour.

They had brung the boy, who calls himself 'The Doctor' inside the house. He was... special, but Twilight was keeping close to him, believing he could put an end to her problem.

The purple skinned girl gave the Time Lord an apple. "Tell me this, if you're a doctor, then why does that box of yours say police?"

The Doctor bit into the apple and spat it back out, while the others just looked at him.

Coughing, he asked. "That's disgusting, what is that?"

Twilight frowned in confusion. "An apple."

The Doctor turned away. "Apple's rubbish, I hate apples."

Twilight stuttered. "B-but you said you loved them."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no. Uh, I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite."

Twilight handed him a yoghurt, to which he just spat it back in the cup. "And I hate yoghurt. There's stuff with bits in."

Night Light placed a hand to his forehead. "This will be a looong night."

After rejecting many foods. (The others laughed at how he chucked a piece of toast outside.) The Doctor settled for fish fingers and custard. The others got some food too since the option was presented to them.

Twilight got some cookies and just blurted out. "You're weird."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Weird? Good. Weird's good in a way. So what's your name?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

The Time Lord grinned. "Oooh, that's a great name. Like a name in a fairytale."

He then leaned back and smiled that he was in this world again. The Doctor was no stranger to this universe, he was attached to it as he was in his own universe and most of his previous forms have been here too. He even got into a relationship with someone here in his last form. Ditzy Doo her name was.

"So, these people your family?"

Twilight nodded. "My mom is Twilight Velvet, my dad Night Light and there's my BBBFF and his girlfriend Cadance."

The Doctor smiled widely. "Does that stand for Big Brother Best Friend Forever?"

Everyone just stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

Velvet took a sip of her coffee. "You must have a name, surely? I don't believe you were named 'Doctor'."

The Doctor looked down. "I DO have a name, but I don't use it, it's not important I've become attached to the 'Doctor' anyway."

"Well, don't you have a family?"

Everyones hearts dropped when he shook his head. "You poor thing, how old are you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I dunno, nine-hundred, eleven-hundred. I lost count ages ago."

Night Light just frowned. "Oooookay, well you look... seventeen."

"Alright, go with that then."

The Doctor looked at Twilight. "You know, you are a brave girl."

Twilight frowned. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"I mean that a box falls from the sky, man comes out, eat and spits your food and is eating fish custard. Your family look at me like I'm a mental patient and yet your not batting an eyelid."

Twilight shook her head. "I'm not really scared."

The Doctor nodded. "Must be a hella scary crack on your wall."

Everyone just had serious expressions.

_**In Twilight's room**_

The Doctor whistled. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys though, though that can happen. Long story, forget I mentioned it."

Velvet crossed her arms. "So you know what the problem is"

"It's a crack."

Shining Armour rolled his eyes. "We know that."

The Doctor shook his head. "No no no. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?"

He took out an object to which everyone stared at it. "What the heck is that"

"Sonic Screwdriver."

He scanned the crack and put a hand to his chin in thought. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey."

Twilight looked at him. "So you know what it is?"

The Doctor nodded. "It's a crack, but here's the fun part. If you knocked the wall down, the crack will just stay put."

Cadance frowned. "Why?"

"Because the crack is not actually in the wall."

Everyone just had confused looks. "Gonna have to explain more."

The Doctor ran his hand around it. "This crack is everywhere. It's a split in the skin of the world."

"This makes no sense."

"I wouldn't expect it to be from humans. It's two parts of space and time that should never have touched. Pressed together in this very wall."

He then turned to Twilight. "Tell, me do you ever hear-"

"A voice? Yes. It's been scaring me for months now."

The occupants in the room then hear a growling from somewhere. Cadance squeaks and latches onto Shining Armour's arm. The Doctor then takes an empty cup placed on Twilight's nightstand and presses it against the wall, he then listens in.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." A voice says fom the other side.

The Doctor frowned. "Prisoner Zero?"

Twilight's eyes widened. "That's what I always hear every night and day when I'm in here. What does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side is a prison aaaand someone (or something) escaped."

Velvet rubbed her head. "That still doesn't explain how this crack got here in the first."

The Doctor closed his eyes in thought. "Hmmm... the only way to close it is to open it all the way. If I'm correct (Which I always am) the forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut or..."

Twilight looked nervous at the Doctors tone. "Or...?"

"You when you were little and your parents tell you everything is okay even when you know they're lying?"

Twilight frowned. "Yes?"

The Doctor grinned at her nervously. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Everyone just deadpanned at that.

The Doctor aimed his Screwdriver at the wall and the crack opened flooding the bedroom in a bright light.

"What did you do?" Night Light yelled.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice repeated.

The Doctor leaned and forward and said. "Hello? Anyone out there?"

"... Did you order a pizza?"

Twilight smacked her forehead. "Are you serious?"

"Okay, YOU try something."

Twilight gulped. "Ahaha, I'll leave that to you."

A giant eyeball looked through. Everyone except the Doctor yelped in fright.

"W-What the heck is that?"

A bolt of light came through and hit the Time Lord, to which he doubled over. The crack then closed.

The Doctor got up and grinned. "There, see? What did I tell you? Ah yes, good as new. You would never tell the difference."

Cadance was still shaking. "W-was that Prisoner Zero?"

The Doctor reached in his pockets. "No, it's possible that was his guard. In any case, the eye sent me a message. Psychic Paper, really handy little thing."

He frowned when he read it. "Prisoner Zero has escaped. I don't understand why he would tell US of all people. Unless..."

"Unless what" Twilight asked.

"Unless he escaped through here. But I'm pretty sure you guys would have noticed that."

What they didn't know was that there was a door right next to one that shouldn't be there, next door to Twilight's.

The Doctor rubbed his head. "This is hard, brand new body. Nothing is working right, and yet I feel there is something I'm missing. Something from the corner of my eye-"

A sound of a bell made him snap his head up. "Oh no, don't do that now."

"Do what?" Twilight asked as he ran past her to go outside. "Doctor wait!"

The others followed her as she ran outside chasing the Doctor. "I have to get back, the engines are gonna phase out and the whole thing will light up in flames."

Twilight frowned. "How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box, time machine is the real term."

Twilight glared at him. "That's not possible, the science behind it would be too much."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want, but if I don't get her stabilised soon, I won't have a time machine. A quick hop into the future should calm it down."

"Well, I wanna come."

Night Light glared. "Oh, no you don't missy."

"But dad-"

The Doctor shook his head. "Your father is right Ms Sparkle, it's too dangerous."

"Give me five minutes, okay? I'll be right back."

Twilight folded her arms. "I don't trust you, this could just be an act."

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

He then jumps into the TARDIS and they hear him say. "Geronimo! No, don't like that, have to come up with a new catchphrase because I do not see that catching on."

The door closes and everyone stared wide eyed as the TARDIS dematerlialises. Shining Armour frowned. "I don't like that guy."

But Twilight just stood there, eyes wide with shock. "Will he really be gone for five minutes?"

**Stopping point, decided for most of this to do some improv on the lines so you aren't reading the show line for line. Anyway,**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the Gods of budder protect you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Welcome to a new chapter, I'm really surprised how popular this story is on . I'm really glad. But now let's begin.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or MLP. **

The TARDIS materialized in the same place as last time and the Doctor came running out, still in his old clothing. He didn't look presentable.

"Twilight! I've figured it out! You and your family need to get out of there."

He went to the lock and took out his Screwdriver. "C'mon you stupid lock."

The Time Lord's eyes looked up and grinned. "I seem to be more annoyed at stuff now, gotta watch out for that."

He managed to make the door unlock. "Twilight! Prisoner Zero is here, I repeat. Prisoner Zero is here!"

The Doctor saw the door that shouldn't be there and tried to open it, he heard a noise behind him and turned to see a pan smash his face, he got knocked out.

**At Canterlot Hospital**

"C'mon Applebloom, say something." Applejack pleaded. Applebloom was in an accident while she was with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Right now, she was now in the hospital bed in a coma.

The older farmer had tears brimming in her eyes. She ws the only one who could visit her little sister right now since she got to get out of school. Applebloom was next to a man who was also in a coma as this was the section of the hospital for comatose patients. The man started muttering something.

"Doctor."

Applejacks head snapped up when she heard the man. "Ah thought these people were in comas."

"Doctor."

Her eyes widened. "Applebloom?"

The little farmer was muttering 'Doctor' over and over again. The whole room joined in eventually with the visitors having confused looks.

Applejack stood up. "I gotta get the doctor."

She ran out the room.

_**With the Doctor**_

The Doctor woke up to a very angry Twilight with her arms crossed. "Twilight!"

"What are you doing here?"

The Time Lord raised an eyebrow. "To tell you Prisoner Zero is here."

Twilight scoffed. "That again? Didn't you learn that I don't believe that sort of stuff?"

"What happened a couple of hours ago tells me otherwise, granted I missed the required time by a smidge but what can you do?"

He then tried to stand up only to see he was tied to the radiator. "Twilight, let me out please."

"No, the police will be here shortly."

"But there's a galactic prisoner on the loose."

Her eyes flared. "Enough! You almost had me believing you last time but now your going to get help. God knows you need it."

The Doctor was in thought. "How do I convince her?" He then saw the extra door and smiled a little.

"Tell me Twilight, how many rooms are in this house?"

The purple skinned human raised an eyebrow. "What kinda question is that? Now I know you need help with your sanity."

"Just answer. It's gonna change your life."

Twilight sighed. "Seven-"

"Eight." The Doctor corrected.

"Look Doctor, or whatever your name is. I know my own house and there are seven rooms."

"There's one more, one that you've never noticed because it's in the one place you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

She frowned and her eyes widened a little as she slowly turned behind her to see a door that shouldn't be there.

"T-that's not possible."

"Perception filter. It's all round the door, clever little thing. Sensed it last time yet I should have seen it."

Twilight shook her head, still not believing. "B-but that's a whole room, a WHOLE room."

"The filter stops you from ever noticing it. There is something that came a while ago to hide and it's still here, now please unlock me Twilight!"

"I don't have the key."

The Doctors jaw dropped. "What do you mean you don't have it?"

Twilight started walking towards the door. "Twilight, do not go near that door! Don't even touch it, listen to me! Oh, why do I bother?"

He looked to his side to see a dog in a backpack panting happily. "You enjoying this?"

The dog barked. "Glad to know YOU know who I am."

His eyes widened when he felt around him. "Where's my Screwdriver?"

He shouted at Twilight. "Hey, have you seen my Screwdriver?"

"There's nothing in this room Doctor!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Whatever's there stopped you from seeing the room! What makes you think you can see it?"

Twilight saw an object on a table in the center of the room, on top of a black substance. "Is your Screwdriver silver with blue on the end?"

"That's the one!"

"It's here."

The Doctor frowned. "Must have rolled under the door."

Twilight also frowned. "And jumped on top of the table."

His eyes widened. "Get out of there. Now!"

"I said get out of there Twilight!"

Twilight picked up the Screwdriver, grimacing at the gunk. "What the heck are you doing in there, having a tea party?"

A snake-like creature with teeth appeared behind Twilight. "There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye."

Twilight was looking around, the creature staying behind her. "What is it?"

"Don't look, if it knows you know what it looks like, you will die! I'm warning you, DON'T LOOK!"

She turned and was face to face with the creature and screams.

"GET OUT!"

Twilight goes running out the room and slams the door shut. "Give it here."

She handed him the Screwdriver. "Alright, what has that alien done to you?"

"I-is that door gonna hold it?"

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh of course, it's an alien multiform. Everyone knows they're terrified of WOOD!"

Twilight glared at him. "You're the reason this has all started. Fix it!"

The door kicked down to reveal a man and a black dog.

"What?" Twilight gaped.

"It must have changed, explains the bright glow from earlier." The Doctor then explained. "You see, it's one creature. But in this case it's disguised as two. Clever old thing."

He then spoke to the alien. "Had to rush it though didn't you?"

The man barked and Twilight and the dog in the bag stared at him. "Ah yes, got the voices wrong. Where'd you get the pattern though? You'd need a psychic link."

The man opened his mouth to reveal needle-like teeth and the dog barked. The dog which belonged to Twilight cowered in the bag.

"Woah boy. Calm down, we're safe."

Twilight looked at him. "How?"

"Attention, Prisoner Zero! The human residence is surrounded! Attention Prisoner Zero! The human residence is surrounded!"

"Luck of the Irish as they would say." The Doctor muttered. "And THAT'S how we're safe."

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!"

"...okay safe except from the incineration part."

The Doctor tried to make his Screwdriver work while the alien, now known as Prisoner Zero made his way to another room.

"C'mon WORK you stupid thing!"

" Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!"

He finally managed to get himself free with the Screwdriver working. "C'mon let's go! Run!"

Twilight nodded and picked up the bckpack and slung it on. "C'mon Spike!"

They both dashed out of the house. "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!"

Twilight grabbed the Doctors arm. "Doctor, what the heck is going on?"

The Doctor looked at her. "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

The human just stared at him. "...yes."

"Me too, c'mon let's go." He tried opening the TARDIS. "Oh, come on! It's still rebuilding, not gonna let us in."

Twilight gestured. "Let's go."

"No wait hold on, the grass here has some grass sprouting."

"Yeah, so?"

The Doctor faced Twilight. "I need to know how long I've been gone."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, why won't you tell me how long I've been gone?"

Twilight got up in his face. "Well, why did YOU say five minutes!?"

The Doctor had a look of shock. "...What?"

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alright, I've started posting these on FIMfiction more than I post here. Soooo yea. No more, let's begin.**

**I don't own MLP or Doctor Who.**

"What?"

Twilight was now stomping away with her dog Spike in her backpack. The Doctor ran up to her. "Hold on, how long was I gone? Tell me!"

"A year!" Twilight shouted.

"What? Is that what I get for making sure the TARDIS doesn't explode, the wrong date and a frying pan to the face?"

Twilight kept walking. "You were late."

The Doctor rubbed his head. "You hit me with a frying pan!"

"You were late, not to mention the fact you broke into my house!" Twilight yelled.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!" That same voice sounded.

Twilight gaped. "You've GOT to be kidding me, the ice cream man's in on this too?"

The Doctor frowned and ran up to the man. "Hey, why the heck are you playing THIS? Are you trying to scare the kids away?"

The ice cream man looked confused. "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

The Doctor snatched the radio and listened, that same voice again repeating the same sentence. He and Twilight looked around and noticed that it was also playing on a womans iPod and a mans mobile phone.

Twilight was shaking. "Doctor, what's going on?"

The Time Lord was pondering. "We need to get a device where it is transmitting that same sentence."

"But where? Oh wait, hey Shining Armour! Cadance!" Twilight waved. When the two turned around, their eyes widened when they saw the Doctor.

"Twily, what the heck is HE doing here?" Shining Armour growled.

Twilight put a hand up. "Long story." She then turned. "Doctor, where should we go?"

"Oh, not this again! He needs help Twilight, don't encourge him to keep up this crazy stuff!"

A quick glare from Twilight shut the older brother up. The Doctor snapped his fingers. "We go to one of your friends house, where's the nearest one?"

Twilight frowned. "I don't have friends."

"What?"

"I have studies, I don't have time for friends."

The Doctor placed his hands on his hips. "Friends are important, life isn't all about studying you know."

Twilight scoffed. "Ugh, your worse than mom."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everyones mum!" He then turned to the couple. "And that will never be how I introduce myself."

He then noticed Cadance smacking her phone lightly, like everything else it was playing the same message.

"Brilliant!"

The Doctor snatched the phone, followed with a "Hey!" by Cadance. He used his Sonic Screwdriver to turn it into a mini TV, Cadance snatched it back.

"It's playing in every language."

Cadance was gritting her teeth. "You better fix this, I don't speak Spanish!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sent the phone back to English. Twilight looked concerned. "What does that mean Doctor?"

"Well, it must be speaking to the whole world. Okay, with the size of this planet with two poles, basic molten core? They are gonna need a forty percent fission blast."

"But with the fact they need to power up first, it must be a medium sized starship."

He then moved up and down in front of Shining Armour, freaking the human out. "That's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, we have twenty minutes."

Cadance frowned. "You're not making sense. Twenty minutes until what?"

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house Twilight, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

He then put his hand to his chin in thought. "Twenty minute 'till the end of the world."

The three humans stared wide eyed at the screen on the phone.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

The eyeball was one of many snowflake shaped spaceships, which were currently floating above the planet.

The group were now walking through the streets. "Right, what is this place? Where in the world am I right now?"

"Canterlot." Twilight answered.

The Doctor groaned. "Great, there's nothing here!"

Shining Armour raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? There's plenty to do here."

"No, I've been here plenty of times, and there is no airport near here, no nuclear power station. Aaaand if I remember correctly, the nearest airport from here is an hour away, so twenty minutes to save the world and all I have so far is the post office, and it's SHUT!"

They then went to a pond. "What's THAT? I've never seen this before."

Cadance frowned. "It's a duck pond. They added it a couple of weeks ago."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Where's the ducks?"

"There aren't any."

The Time Lord found this really annoying. "So why's it called a duck pond?"

Cadance growled silently, praying this day would end. "Why does it matter?"

The Doctor clutched his chest. "It doesn't matter now, I'm not done yet."

Twilight frowned. "Doctor, you have an explanation for this? Why the sky's dark?"

They looked up to see the sun looked different.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a forcefield. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

He then chuckled. "Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, no matter which universe, down a video phone."

Cadance was shaking her head. "This can't be real."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"

"It just can't!"

The Doctors head snapped up. "Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw... I saw... I saw..."

He saw people all over the street taking photos, except for the man and his dog and Velvet who was taking a picture of the man. The Doctor looked at the clock. 11:30. He grinned.

"I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns!" He turned to Twilight. "Go home and cower in your room, or you can come and help me."

"No."

The Doctor looked confused. "What?"

Twilights eye snapped open. "No!"

She grabs the Doctors tie, snatched Shining Armours car keys and shoved his tie in the door and locked it. Shining Armour looked shocked. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

Her eyes were flaring. "Who are you?"

The Doctor frowned. "You know who I am."

"No, who are you really?"

"Twilight, we don't have time for this."

"Then talk quickly!" Twilight snapped.

Cadance just stayed quiet, her eyes wide. Shining Armour tried to reason. "Twily, this is a little extreme."

Twilight looked her brother in the eyes. "You stay out of this!"

"Twilight... put your ear to my chest."

The purple skinned human looked confused. "Why?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

She glared at him before placing an ear to his chest.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump, Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Twilight frowned. "What the-"

Her eyes widened when she placed her ear on the other side of his chest. "No way. H-how is that possible?"

The Doctor made Twilight look him in the eyes. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a time-traveller. Everything I told you a year ago is true, I'm real, what's happening up there is real. IIf you don't let me go, the world will end."

Twilight hung her head down. "I wan to believe you, but if I do it goes against everything I ever believed."

The Doctor was begging at this point. "Just twenty minutes, you heard my hearts. Just believe me for twenty minutes."

Twilight stayed still for a while before unlocking the door. "Where do we begin?"

The Doctor pointed in a direction. "Let's go see what your mother is doing."

**Well, ppeople. I have a great idea for the next couple of episodes, but for now let's get this one out the way.**

**Favourite, Follow, Review.**

**Safety and Peace and may the gods of budder protect you.**


End file.
